


Act Naturally

by starlightnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jonghyun POV, M/M, actor!baekho, actor!jr, idol!baekho, jbaek, jr doesn't like actor-idols, little angst, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightnight/pseuds/starlightnight
Summary: actor!Jonghyun and idol!Baekho stars in a new drama
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“JONGHYUNA! JONGHYUNA!” Jonghyun’s manager shouting while frantically running towards Jonghyun. “You have to read this script. It’s perfect for you.”

“What is it about, Taehyuk hyung?” He reaches out for the script and read the title out loud. “Because this is my first life? I don’t get it, hyung.”

“I don’t get it either,” His chuckled and still overwhelmingly excited about this big news. “Anyway, it’s a love story. Maybe a little cliche but it’s still good. It’s about a computer designer and a screenwriter who became housemates and fell in love.”

“That’s very vague hyung,” Jonghyun started flipping the pages of the script trying to skim the script now to get more details of what the show is about. “So what’s my role gonna be? One of the lead guy’s bestfriend?”

“THEY WANT YOU FOR THE LEAD ROLE!”

“WHAT?” Jonghyun shouted while standing up in reaction to this big news. He felt excited, unreal, worried, unsure, relief, and nervous all at the same time. He felt like he was going to burst. “Wait, really? The lead role? What? When? I.. Wow.”

“Yeah, the casting director loved you on your previous role even though you weren’t the lead. They thought you’d be perfect for the computer designer role”

Jonghyun can’t believe this. He finally got offered a lead role. After all of his hard work. He feels this could finally be his big break.

“Okay, I need to calm down,” Jonghyun took three deep breaths and sat down again beside his manager. “I want to read it first. I would love to be the lead in a show but I need to make sure this is perfect for me. I can’t just jump into things hastily.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” His manager gave him a big smile showing Jonghyun he expected this reaction from him. “Read it tonight then tell me what you think. I got you 2 days to think about this then they’ll start looking for another actor.”

“Okay. Thanks, hyung. By the way, who’s playing my lead actor?”

“They’re actually holding an audition for the screenwriter role. They didn’t have anyone in mind so.”

“I see.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. Text me soon, okay?”

“Ok,” He said with the biggest smile on his face. Jonghyun knows there aren’t enough words to express his gratitude to his manager who has been with him since the beginning and who has always believed in him. “Thank you for this. Really thank you hyung.”

Jonghyun sat down on his couch comfortably with a coffee on the center table. He started reading the script that he was offered a lead role to. So far he’s liking it. He has read a lot of mangas and comics in the past so the comic book plot of this story really intrigued him. He couldn’t possibly finish the whole script in one sitting but so far he’s liking it.

I might actually do this. SHIT. I’m gonna be a lead in a show. He thought to himself. I wonder what the ending will be though. Who will be the other leading actor? The supporting characters? Will any other actor whom I’ve worked in the past be there too? Will any of my friends audition? I CAN’T WAIT.

Jonghyun reached out for his phone to call his manager. “Taehyuk hyung, I’ll do it.”

It’s finally official, at least for him. Jonghyun feels so happy right now. And determined. This is something he has been dreaming of for a long time and now that it’s here he’s more motivated and eager to show his skills and showcase all his capabilities as an actor.

A week has past since Jonghyun has accepted the lead role on the show and he has already started reading and memorizing some of his lines. He also has prepared to act out some of the scenes and how he’d deliver it. He didn’t want to fall short on everyone who is working on the show.

For the past week, the supporting characters for the show has already been selected. Jonghyun knows and have worked with two actors in the show and some he’s only heard of them. But the most important role has yet to be filled. Jonghyun heard the audition for the lead role finished two days ago and the casting director and whoever chooses the actor is still deliberating. His manager told him this morning that they might be finalizing the decision today. Jonghyun is curious who he will be but it didn’t really matter that much to him. All he has to do is do his best and work hard as he always does.

“Jonghyuna, the casting director contacted me. They have chosen someone for the other lead role.”

“Who is it?”

“Baekho,” His manager sounds unsure about the person they chose for the role.

“Baekho?” Jonghyun doesn’t know any actor of that name until it hit him. “Baekho, the idol? They chose an idol for a lead role?”

“Yeah, that shocked me too. I don’t think he acted before too. This must be his acting debut.”

“What? Why are they choosing an idol for the lead role?” Jonghyun started feeling anxious about this. “Isn’t he a popular idol too? Why is he going into acting? Why is his first role a lead role? Shouldn’t he start on a supporting role first?”

“Also, why is he even going into acting? His idol career is going well right now.” His annoyance is more evident now. “I hate it when idols go into acting. First of all, they aren’t even good at acting. There’s only 1 out of 100 idol actors who is good. Second, no actor is going into the music industry, why are they bothering us? Third, they are taking away opportunities from not-so-known actors who are actually good. Idols just get casted because they’re popular.”

Of course it was unfair. He waited almost four years now just to have a chance to get a lead acting role and this guy gets it just because he’s a popular idol. He hates making any assumptions but based on the performances of idol-actors who are in the industry this Baekho guy’s acting will be mediocre at best. Jonghyun felt down. This was supposed to be his big break. That one drama he was waiting for all these years.

But nothing has changed for him. He’ll still continue this drama and perform like he always does. Jonghyun’s nothing but a fighter. He’ll rise above this.

“The drama is going to be announced today,” His manager sounds down too. He understands Jonghyun’s concern for this. Dramas with idols doesn’t really do that well. “And there’s reading rehearsals tomorrow too.”

“Okay. Thanks hyung.”

“Practice hard. I’m sure everything will be okay.”

Today is the day of the script reading. The news of their drama was announced yesterday and so far it got positive reactions. As Baekho is a popular idol, his fans will definitely anticipate the drama and he has some public recognition too. Despite his worries, he’s still excited as this is his first lead role and this is the first time he’ll meet face to face his co-actors and the show’s staff.

Jonghyun happily entered the room where the script reading will happen. He was greeted by the staff who congratulated him on the role. He shook hands with some people then sat on his assigned seat waiting for his other co-actors. The right center chair was assigned to the director, on his left is for Kwak Aron, the actor playing his best friend, and the seat across him was assigned for Baekho.

While waiting for some of the actors to arrive, Jonghyun was catching up with Aron whom he has worked before. They went along well but both of them were just too busy to spend time outside the set. Like Jonghyun, Aron too is waiting for the time he gets offered by a lead role. Then they heard some commotion outside, mostly just the staff excited to see the person who just arrived.

“Baekho’s here”  
“Oh my god. He’s so handsome”  
“Of course his visual is different because he’s an idol.”

Everyone gave the same reaction. They were all amazed with Baekho’s visual. Jonghyun searched about Baekho the moment he found out he was going to be the lead role. He was born in 1995, the same age as him. He has been active for five years now but hit the stardom just last year. He listened to some of his title songs too. Jonghyun thought it was good, and that Baekho has an angelic voice. His songs range from ballad to R&B. Baekho mentioned in an interview that he’s not afraid of trying new genres. He has guts. Jonghyun thought.

“Hi. Hello everyone,” Baekho greeted everyone in the room with a big smile on his face and shook hands with some of the staff. “Nice to meet you.”

“Baekho, you’re here.” The director greeted Baekho with such enthusiasm he didn’t show the other actors.

Baekho then greeted the director and introduced himself the his co-actors. He was glowing Jonghyun won’t lie. There’s a certain aura from him that differentiates him from the rest of them. Everyone in that room can tell he’s not an actor, he’s an idol.

“You must be Kim Jonghyun-ssi,” Baekho initiated a conversation when he noticed Jonghyun was staring at him “I’m Baekho. I’ll be playing Yoon Jiho.”

“Yes, Baekho-ssi. Nice to meet you. I’ll be the one playing Nam Se-hee”

“You must be my lover then?” Baekho tried joking but Jonghyun didn’t really gave a reaction. He just forced a little laugh then went back into reading his script.

The director started the script reading when everyone else arrived. It went relatively well, at least that’s what Jonghyun thought. Baekho was just as he expected. He was right. He was mediocre at best. There were a lot of scenes Baekho couldn’t really express the emotion of the scene well but Jonghyun thought it was workable. Jonghyun still thought Baekho didn’t deserve the lead role though. It should’ve been given to someone with more experience and someone who can embody the character properly. Jonghyun felt strongly bitter about that.

There was one thing Jonghyun didn’t expect though. He kept glancing at Baekho while they were doing the script reading. Baekho has a nice face to look at. Really nice. Really really nice. He wasn’t just handsome, he was charming and dreamy. He has the most beautiful and noticeable brown eyes. He has a cute eye-smile, his voice is also really nice to listen to. Jonghyun is feeling a lot of contrasting emotions toward this man and he’s a little confused. One thing is sure though, he won’t let himself be distracted on his goal.

“That’s a wrap everyone,” The director started clapping and thanked everyone for their hard work today. “Our filming will start next week and we’ll have a press conference in the next three or four weeks. We’ll let you know through your managers. Good work everyone. See you next week.”

After the script reading, Jonghyun went to his manager. “Hyung, what do you think?”

“Of?” Taehyuk said to Jonghyun while handing him a cup of coffee.

“My acting. How was it?”

“You did great as usual. Can I ask you something?” Taehyuk pulled Jonghyun on the side to talk more privately. “Is the Baekho situation bothering you? You kept looking at him while reading the script. I know you don’t like how he got the part and his acting is bad but don’t be so obvious about it. You’re gonna be spending at least two months with him.”

“No, Taehyuk hyung. It’s not that,” Jonghyun was dumbfounded by his manager’s question. He felt a little awkward because that’s not the reason why he was staring. Though there’s no way Jonghyun will tell Taehyuk the reason because it will only result to unwanted teasing. Plus, his feelings towards Baekho is a bit confusing at the moment. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’ll control my emotions in public better. It just really annoys me how he got the lead role when he has no prior experience and the acting he showed a while ago is just adequate. They shouldn’t have chosen someone based on their popularity and it should’ve gone to a more experienced actor.”

Unknown to Jonghyun, Baekho heard the whole thing when he was going out of the men’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will update asap.
> 
> ps. the drama i used is an actual drama. the lead actor reminded me of jonghyun so i just used it. it’s a great kdrama and you should check it out if you haven’t seen it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two weeks, Jonghyun did nothing except practice for his role. His manager was running lines with him the whole time. Despite having no background in acting, Jonghyun still asked and valued his manager’s opinions on his acting. For his first lead role, everything had to be perfect. Jonghyun did everything he could do on his end but he can't help worry about the idol playing his love interest in the drama. 

Jonghyun is about to start shooting for his scenes. He had done everything he could to prepare for this moment. He had run lines with his manager, memorized the script, practiced his intonation and expressions. Jonghyun’s shoot today is the scene with his character’s co-workers. He had worked with some of them before and he’s confident things will run smoothly. Tomorrow though, he’s not so sure. It will be his first time shooting with Baekho. He stands by what he said before, someone better deserves that role.

  
  


When Jonghyun stepped in the set, he saw Baekho already finished changing and just re-reading his script. 

_ He looks like he works hard, I’ll give him that.  _ He thought while going towards the seat next to Baekho. “Hi, this is your first shooting right?”

“Yeah,” Baekho raised his head to look him in the eyes for a second and flashed him a forced smile before going back to reading his script.

_ If he can’t even hide that he doesn’t like me, how bad is his skills gonna be when we do start acting.  _ Jonghyun then left to get his hair and makeup done.

The scene they’ll be first shooting together will be their characters bonding over watching a game of soccer while hanging outside during each other’s respective company dinners. Jonghyun’s character will witness Jiho (Baekho’s character) be rejected by a coworker. Then they coincidentally meet again later at a bus stop where they had a conversation about it cheering Baekho up and leading to Baekho kissing him.

Before the camera starts rolling, they rehearsed the scene first multiple times. Jonghyun thought Baekho’s skills improved a little compared to the script reading but it’s still somehow stiff and unnatural. Since it is Baekho’s first time shooting a drama, he kept making small mistakes too like saying his lines earlier and forgetting their blocking positions. It was understandable for a rookie to be making those mistakes but Baekho was playing the lead role. 

For the next scene, the director commented thrice on Baekho’s acting after they finished rehearsing it. Jonghyun noticed he looked a little bit down from the mistakes he made in the earlier scenes.

“Why don’t you try saying it like this ‘If that goal had counted Arsenal would’ve won’?“ Jonghyun nudged Baekho slightly while enunciating the line in a more conversational tone rather than someone who sounds like he’s reading it from a script. 

“What?” Baekho’s confused and slightly annoyed face just stared back at him.

“Like this ‘If that goal had counted Arsenal would’ve won,’” Jonghyun repeated the line he mentioned earlier. 

“If that goal had counted, Arsenal would’ve won” Baekho hesitantly mimicked the way Jonghyun said it and immediately watched Jonghyun’s expression. “How was that?”

“Better,” Jonghyun cracked a small smile at Baekho. “Also, when the phone shows the player scoring the goal you’re supposed to be excited right? Instead of just jumping in place, you can hit my shoulder playfully since that happens when people get too excited.”

“Is that… okay with you?” 

“Yeah sure,” Jonghyun smiled back at Baekho and jokingly continued. “Just don’t push me too hard.”

Baekho chuckled slightly at his remark.  _ His laugh is cute and his eyes do that cute eye smile when he laughs.  _ Jonghyun noticed and somehow imprinted on his thoughts. 

“Okay everybody back to first position. Let’s run the scene one more time before we roll the cameras,” The director shouted, snapping Jonghyun out of his thoughts.

They ran the scene one last time and it went better and smoothly compared to the previous one. The rest of the scenes set outside the restaurant were filmed and they were preparing to go to the bus stop nearby to film the last scene for today. 

Jonghyun was getting ready with his manager to enter their van when he overheard some of the staff gossiping.

“Woah, Jonghyun is really a pro,” A staff member was gossiping with another staff while packing up the camera and other filming equipment. “Did you see him guide and give advice to Baekho during rehearsal?”

“Yeah, I did. You can really see the difference between an actual actor and an idol-actor.”

Jonghyun just ignored it, like he does most things he overhears while on the filming set. He was happy over the compliment but the words that were said about Dongho, which used to be his words too, he doesn’t agree with it anymore. 

  
  


The scene that will be filmed in the bus stop is Baekho talking awkwardly to Jonghyun after witnessing him be rejected by a coworker. Jonghyun will give a weird-like speech to Baekho which oddly comforts him and before Baekho goes inside the bus, he’ll kiss him first.

  
  


It's already night time but the bus stop location they’re gonna be filming in is bright because of all the lighting equipment. It’s only hitting Jonghyun now that everyone here is working so hard for a drama he’ll finally be the main actor and despite his worries and doubts everything seems to be going well.

For the scene rehearsal, they do the usual; run lines and practice blockings but this time the scene has a kissing scene. Jonghyun and Baekho start to run their lines and near the end of the scene Baekho grabs Jonghyun’s jacket and moves forward towards Jonghyun’s face and immediately stops before getting too close to his face. 

_ He has the brownest eyes I’ve ever seen.  _ When Baekho stopped moving forward towards Jonghyun, he just stared deeply into the guy across him.  _ He is so beautiful.  _ Jonghyun noted.

“Okay. Let’s have the camera rolling next,” The director shouted, snapping Jonghyun out of his thinking. “Back to your first positions.” 

Jonghyun walked further from the bus stop and Baekho went back to his seat waiting for the bus. They then started with the filming. For the rest of the scenes, it went smoothly. Both of them didn’t forget any lines and delivered all of it perfectly. 

Now, here they are again standing across each other. Baekho is saying his line and it’s something about thanking him for comforting him, something like that. It didn’t occur to Jonghyun but he is somehow nervous. Baekho grabbed his jacket and moved forward towards Jonghyun. But this time he didn’t stop. Baekho gave him a peck on the lips.

_ His lips are so soft. Don’t smile, you’re acting right now. You’re supposed to be surprised and confused as to why this man you just met today kissed you. Stay in character. _ A million thoughts ran through his head but Jonghyun managed to stay in character and continue the scene.

“CUT!” The director notified them that this is their last shot and they are done for the day. “Before I forget, in two weeks we will have a press conference of the series. Your companies have already been notified of this schedule and I have prepared a bunch of questions they might ask based on my past experiences. It will most likely be just about expectations, behind stories while filming, and the plot of course. Thank you everyone!”

For the next two weeks, everyone has been continuously working hard filming. Jonghyun became less nervous and worried as compared to how he was the first time they started filming. He became more confident and continued to do his best on his acting. As for Baekho, Jonghyun thinks he became better too compared to the first time they filmed together. For now, they have finished filming for four episodes and they were also informed that the first two episodes are already edited and ready for airing. 

Today is the press conference for their drama. Jonghyun is wearing the nicest suit he has. It has light and barely noticeable stripes and he’s wearing a deep red tie. This press conference is very special as he gets to sit in the middle where the main actors sit. The questions so far have been routinary. “How was working with (whoever the interviewers asks)?” “How was working with the director?” “Is it your first time with this kind of drama?” “What can we expect from this drama?” “What are your expectations on this drama?” and the list goes on and on.

There is one question Jonghyun has been expecting specifically for him “After four years of waiting and playing as a supporting role, what do you feel about your first drama as the lead role?” and when he was finally asked he answered it wholeheartedly. 

“First, I am so thankful to be given this opportunity to finally fulfill my dream. I won’t disappoint everyone who believed in me. I have never lost hope that I will get the chance to show more and be able to reach this place,” Jonghyun genuinely smiled as this is what he was waiting for all his life. “Every role I took I did my ultimate best and I have no regrets. I have always thought that If i do my best, there will be people that will acknowledge you.” 

Every reporter present in the audience felt the sincerity and eagerness in Jonghyun’s words. Jonghyun has the widest smile in his face but it didn’t last long when he heard the next question for Baekho. 

“Baekho, this is your debut as an actor right? What are your thoughts about a lot of people saying you only got casted for the lead role because you are one of the top idols at the moment?” 

Jonghyun couldn’t believe what he just heard. He turned to his right to see Baekho. He was just smiling and staring at the reporter. Only ten seconds had passed after the question was asked but it seemed like an eternity. Jonghyun noticed Baekho couldn’t answer and he went and reached out for his own mic to answer the question for Baekho but he suddenly heard Baekho’s voice. 

“Truthfully, I am a lot less skilled compared to my senior actors as this is my debut. But I went through the audition process they had for this role, and whether my current status as an idol affected their decision or not, I can’t give you an answer for that. What I can say is that me and all of my seniors worked hard and are continuing to work hard to give a wonderful drama to everyone and even if I fall short behind, I have all of my co-actors to give me guidance and advice to better improve my skills as an actor. We all hope the viewers are willing to give us a chance to give them a show that they deserve.”

Everyone smiled at his answer.  _ He handled that professionally. He’s good. I definitely underestimated him.  _ Jonghyun felt relieved that Baekho answered the question professionally and without sounding bitter to the unpleasant comments he got.

“Baekho!” Jonghyun ran up to Baekho to give him an encouraging message after what happened earlier. 

“Yes?”

“What happened earlier…. Uhm… Don’t let it bother you,” Jonghyun said while he gave Baekho a pity smile. “I think you’re doing great.”

“You think I’m doing great?” Baekho asked irritatedly.

“Yeah.”

“That’s not what you said before though,” Jonghyun started to look confused at Baekho’s reply. “You said it annoys you that I got the lead role and that the directors shouldn’t have chosen someone popular but rather someone more experienced.” 

Jonghyun was stunned after that. He wanted to say something, anything to Baekho but he had already left. He felt bad and guilty for ever saying those words. He wanted to tell Baekho he doesn’t think like that anymore and it was fun working with him for the past month. He wished he could take back those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so so so so so so sorry this took forever to update. i'm not sure if anyone even remembers this but im sorry it took so long but still thank you for reading!


End file.
